If a diesel engine loses its lubricating oil pressure or over speeds it is desirable to shut down the engine rapidly, preferably within one cycle in order to protect the engine bearings from major damage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,170 describes a device for shutting off the fuel supplied to the engine by utilizing a solenoid valve to shut off the fuel being supplied to the engine and activating an aspirating pump to remove fuel from the fuel manifold to shutdown the engine quickly.